


Soft Baby: a collection of chubby dan oneshots

by chubbydaniel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Dan Howell, Chubby Kink, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Feminine Dan Howell, Fluff and Smut, Force-Feeding, I love him, Light smut?, M/M, Overeating, Pastel Dan Howell, Philip lester - Freeform, Smut, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chubby!Dan, confident!dan, hes so so soft omg, soft dan howell, tummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbydaniel/pseuds/chubbydaniel
Summary: Honestly? there isnt enough chubby dan in this fandom so im taking matters into my own hands...or where dan is a soft chubby boy and we (phil) love him very much.





	Soft Baby: a collection of chubby dan oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration for dan for this one was inspired by this --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrjssG8tVaY&t=95s
> 
> he just looked so chubby and cute in it and i cant get enough of chubby dan.
> 
> (this hasnt been proof read properly yet)

They lay in bed, limbs tangled, the soft sound of music paying from Dans spotify, they often did this, lay in bed in the afternoon, they didn’t have much work or editing to be doing today so they just enjoyed the warm company of each other. 

 

Dan nuzzled into Phils side, phil grinned at him, he couldn’t think of anything better than his soft boyfriend cuddled up to him, on a peaceful rainy afternoon, it was cosy, to say the least. Well... Dan was cosy, Phil could feel Dan's soft squishy thighs pressed against his as he tangled his legs more into him, locking together like the perfect puzzle piece. He let out a pleasant sigh, he felt so lucky to have his soft squishy baby like this, he was so perfect, and he would never doubt it for a second. 

 

"Phil?" Dan broke the silence, as he looked up at phil like a gentle kitten, battering his long eyelashes. 

 

"hmm?" 

 

"I- I'm hungry... Can we order food?" He asked sheepishly. Phil giggled, his baby was always so hungry, not even 2 hours ago they had lunch, but he couldn’t say no, his face was just too adorable, the way he gave him his soft puppy dog eyes, plus Phil would never say no to a chance to make his baby softer, it's not like they had a stuffing kink, but it certainly seemed like that. 

 

"of course, we can baby, anything for you" he said as he wrapped his arms around Dan, pressing a soft kiss to his temple 

 

\------------- 

 

And that’s how they ended up half an hour later, cuddled up on the couch with takeaway pizzas, some episode of a show they were watching on in the background however neither of them were paying attention as Dan sat between Phils legs as he fed him slices of pizza, he moaned between each mouthful and phil could help but smile at him fondly, he loved his chubby baby so much and seeing him get pleasure and happiness from this was enough to make his heart swell. 

Dan was only dressed in an oversized sweater, one that had red graphic writing on the sleeve that read 'sexual fantasies' along with the fuzziest of socks, and he looked so so adorable in phils eyes, though what Phil loved the most about this little-to-nothing outfit is that it showed off dans beautiful thighs. 

The position they were in, resulted in the sweater being lifted up, to reveal his squishy thighs underneath, Phil couldn't stop staring, the way they spread out when he sat down was enough to get him riled up. Dans always had big thighs all his life, even back in 2009 when he has a lanky small frame, his thighs were still bigger than the rest of his body, and back then dan used to be so ashamed of them, he wore baggier jeans to hide them, rather than the skin tight skinny jean he wears today, that show every curve of his lower half, Phil used to laugh at how tight dans jean were but then he realised how much of an effect it was having on him, and he really loved how confident his boyfriend is now. 

Phil reached over and rested his hand on one of dans luscious thighs, he squeezed it lightly, a gesture of ownership and want. Dan moaned at the gesture aswell at the next slice of pizza that entered his mouth. Phils mouth dropped open in awe at that. 

"you're my perfect little chubby baby arent you?" he whispered into the nape of his neck, Dan grinned around the slice of pizza, he nodded, he loved when Phil baby-talked him like this, especially when the subject matter was on his weight, he was cute and he knew it, he loved his chub almost as much as phil, it made phil so happy and he loved seeing phil happy, it was probably his favourite thing, seeing a smile on the older man's face, when he overate at times and his tummy pushed out more, or when he walked round the apartment in nothing but an oversized sweater, seeing fondness on Phils face was enough for dan. 

By now pretty much the entire large pizza had been emptied from dans pizza box, he just had one slice left, which looked like a lot next to phils only half empty one, Phil clearly didnt eat as much, he had the decency to hold himself back unlike dan who was always a whiny hungry baby, because food was one of dans favourite things; except from puppies.. oh and phil of course. 

Phil lifted the last slice of pizza to dans mouth, dan looked at it in hesitation, he was full, so full, he could feel his tummy protruding outwards more than usual, it felt firm, but he opened his mouth despite this, letting the last piece of pizza enter his mouth, he felt his boyfriends hand rest on his tummy, massaging it in circles as he chewed the last piece, before swallowing with a moan, he felt so big, yet so soft. 

"proud of you, you did so well tonight" phil whispered under his breath as he was fixated on massaging dans tummy, hearing him let out soft breathy moans every now and then, he was beautiful, phil couldn't believe he got so lucky, to have a boyfriend as gorgeous as him. Dan tried his best to turn himself around, with being so full and sleepy it was a struggle. 

"love you" he murmured, as he straddled phils lap, as he got comfy phil could feel how heavy Dan had gotten in the last hour, though he wasnt bothered by it, he loved his big boy, loved to physically feel dans weight ontop of him. Dans sweater paws, and curly hair making him look like a big oversized toddler, Phil adored every inch of him. 

He adored the way dan giggled as he pressed his lips against his, he adored the way his breath hitched as phil grabbed at his love handles as he softly kissed him, oh his love handles, he adored them the most, the way they pudged out of his hips giving phil something to hold onto during sex when dan often rode him, they were possibly phils favourite thing about his soft baby boy. 

"mm, babe im sleepy" he whined, Phil chuckled at how tired his baby is after making out with his lover, he was such a delicate human he never wished anything bad to happen to him. 

"okay, lets gets you back in bed" Phil said as dan slowly but surely lifted his heavy weight from phil and padded back to their bedroom. 

When they got in their bed filled up with blankets of fluffy pillows from their afternoon cuddle session that neither could be bothered to move, dans arms wrapped around phil, despite him clearly being the bottom he was still the big spoon, phil liked to feel the weight of dans thighs on his as they slept, it was comforting, they were like soft pillows resting on top of his legs. Phil could feel dans round tummy press against his as they drifted off to sleep, he smiled into his baby's soft curly hair because honestly? nothing made him happier than times like these.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this lived up to your chubby dan standards, I just love dans softness so much and even though im happy about him exercising and it bossting his mental health, I really miss his chub, so i write this in memory of chubby dan :) i have a few more ideas but if you have any chubby requests/ prompts of scenarios? u want me to write feel free to leave them down in the comments.


End file.
